Vacation Decide
by yeesheng4
Summary: Danny pick lottery and win the 2 tickets on vacations. But he doesn't know which guy he supposed be second to accompany him.


After the school, Danny back home, and open computer and internet, and Danny seen the 'Detroit Tour Vacations Ticket' (7 days, hotel already prepared for, will be carry all around city from tour guide). Just holiday was coming soon 1 weeks later. Only the winner can receive it. And the winner for Danny only 1 percent, because is lottery, lottery only write down the name, home address and email address. Danny wrote it, but he think he never will be win it.

After 4 days, Danny back home. He take the all envelope from mailbox of Fenton Works, Danny 1 by 1 looking, and finally he saw the vacations ticket from his website been looked. He won the 2 tickets, that's mean he can bring another person to vacations, Danny doesn't want to waste the ticket. He really want to watch the car show in motor city. The tour places have car show, stadium, arena, zoo, museum and other. Danny think which person he want to give ticket, he think about Sam and Tucker, but only have 2 tickets, that's mean Danny must choose one and give up one, just like choose Sam no Tucker, Tucker no Sam. So Danny frightened. He think about other person, then he looking for dad, Danny ask dad 'Dad, I won the tickets to vacations….'

Jack: It's that related about ghost….

Danny glared to dad and move away to mom

Danny: Mom, I have the vacations ticket, do you want go with me?

Maddie: Danny, I'm and your dad very busy, have no time. You can find your friends or you sister to accompany you.

Danny think about Jazz, but he feel Jazz is a person was so boring, she never interesting anything only book, study or ghost. So he let go decision on Jazz.

The next day, holiday is coming. But Danny still haven't decision to second ticket person. And tomorrow must prepare begin flight. This time, Skulker has appearance, he said

Skulker: Hello, Ghost Child

Danny: What do you want, Skulker?

Skulker: I came here for haunting you.

Danny: I'm no time for this, Skulker. Anyway, do you want vacations?

Skulker: What?

Danny: What am I thinking, I must been crazy to ask fool questions like this.

Then Danny quickly attack first, but Skulker fight back. This time Sam and Tucker was coming to help Danny beat Skulker, and Skulker get beat down, Danny using thermos to suck in Skulker, and Skulker said

Skulker: I will back, ghost child.

After beat Skulker, Danny, Sam and Tucker walking. Danny talk to Sam and Tucker about the vacations ticket, he said

Danny: I have won tickets about vacations tour Detroit, there have car show, but I just have won 2 tickets, I been think to take you both, but only 1 ticket can give, that's mean if I want to choose you, I must give up Sam.

Tucker: C'mon, bro. You go with Sam, you both are lovers and if you both to vacations, that will so romantic.

Sam: No, Danny, go with Tucker, I will waiting you both back, and you two have same interesting, you two are best friend.

Tucker: No, Danny. Go with Sam.

Sam: No, Danny. GO with Tucker.

Then Tucker and Sam are arguing, Danny can't take anymore yelling

Danny: Stop, maybe I just give the both tickets to Dash, Kwan or other people who are wants.

Sam: Danny, this is you hard to receive it, is you really want to give up?

Tucker: Ya, Danny. Only the 1 percent but ticket chose 1 percent, so you must go, we can find another people not us, we can waiting you back.

Danny: It's take 7 days.

Sam: No matter, we can wait. Hey, why don't you find Valerie?

Danny: I'm looking for her, but she doesn't there.

Tucker: No, bro. You can't find Valerie, she is mine. Anyway why don't you find you sister to accompany you?

Danny: She never agree, Jazz is the person depressing, she not interest about this, I ask her not using at all.

Sam: Danny, you not try how you know she don't want it, maybe it was just your opinion.

Danny: No, Sam. Even if Jazz agree, but she will so boring. Hey, why don't you say I find Danielle?

Tucker: That's great, but do you know where she is?

Danny: She wrote letter to me said she living so good, maybe I just not bothering her, I still can go alone by myself, right?

Sam: No, Danny. Vacations of alone not safe, you still as teenagers, not enough adult to alone.

Danny: Fine. Later I go mr. Lancer house to ask him how should i decide.

Sam and Tucker go to Nasty Burger. Danny to mr. Lancer house.

Danny crack mr. Lancer house, mr. Lancer speaking

Mr. Lancer: Have anything want me help, mr. Fenton?

Danny: Can I go in to speak with you, mr. Lancer?

Mr. Lancer: Sure, come in.

Then Danny and mr. Lancer sitting and talking.

Mr. Lancer: how's going on, mr. Lancer?

Danny: It's like this, mr. Lancer. I win the vacations tour Detroit ticket from internet, and I have 2 tickets, but I don't know second tickets should decide which person?

Mr. Lancer: Why don't you ask your both best friend?

Danny: I really want to bring them both to vacations, but I'm only 1 tickets, and they have two person, I don't want they arguing for this things.

Mr. Lancer: And why don't you ask you mom and dad?

Danny: I ask dad, he said not about ghost he's not interesting. Mom said she and dad busy.

Mr. Lancer: Why you not asking your sister, you know she very care about you.

Danny: She not interesting the vacations, I want to watching car show, but I guess she not interesting, only she interest is books, study and ghost.

Mr. Lancer: Maybe for you she will agree.

Danny: I want is she really want, not just only because care about me so accompany me to vacations.

Mr. Lancer: Maybe she really want to go, vacations at Detroit not just car show, right, have other place like museum, zoo and other. Maybe something she was interesting, you not trying, never success. At least ask her just once, confident at yourself, Danny.

Danny: You're right, later I'm back home I'm gonna ask her. Thanks, mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer: Your welcome.

After Danny walk out the door of mr. Lancer house, mr. Lancer said:

Mr. Lancer: I wish I also can win and I love vacations like hawaii, maybe someday will be my day, but which day is my lucky day…..Sigh.

Night In Fenton Works, Danny seen Jazz sitting in living room while she is reading book. Danny want and try to asking Jazz but he's not courage to ask. Jazz seen Danny, she ask 'Have something you want to ask or tell me, Danny'? Danny look nervous and guilty said 'No, Jazz. I just want go back my room.' Then Danny quicky walk back his room. Jazz feel Danny have something without telling her, so Jazz go to Danny room. When she crack the door, Danny said

Danny: Who?

Jazz: It's me.

Danny: 'Wait for second.' Speaking with anxious and quickly hide the vacation tickets on below pillow. 'Come in".

Jazz come in Danny room.

Danny: Have something wrong?

Jazz: This sentence supposed be me to asking you, recently you are be acting weird, have something you want tell me?

Danny: No, Jazz. Nothing. Hand joint has been crimping the pillow.

Jazz: Look at you guilty face already know you something without tell me, and why you joint been pillow?

Danny: Because my joint are tired, and I'm also tired, so Jazz you out first.

Jazz: Ok, I'm out first. Have something to tell me remembered to…

Then Jazz quickly towards to Danny pillow, Danny seen quickly stop her, Jazz try to find out, Danny try to avoid, who gonna win the battle, is Jazz. She lift up the pillow and saw the ticket and air tickets. She ask

Jazz: What's this, Danny?

Danny: I won the vacations ticket from internet, but have 2 tickets, so i….

Jazz: So you don't want me to seen this, are you find another people to accompany you?

Danny: Only a person tickets, but Sam and Tucker is both, Dad not interesting and mom said she and dad were busy. So I try to asking you want go with me or not?

Jazz: When, where?

Danny: Tomorrow afternoon must arrive airport flight to Detroit.

Jazz: Wait for me, Danny.

Then Jazz back to her room for packing, Danny quickly follow her.

Jazz was packing and Danny said

Danny: Jazz, if you doesn't want, just say no, I don't want reluctantly you to do you don't wanna to do.

Jazz: Danny, come here and sit, we have to talk.

Then Jazz and Danny sitting at Jazz bed.

Danny: Jazz, you really sure you want go with me?

Jazz: I'm very sure, Danny. And why didn't you just told me about this?

Danny: Because I though you will said no, only you like is read, study and ghost.

Jazz: Oh, Danny. You thinking too much.

Danny: But you go with me, are you willing, are you not feeling boring?

Jazz: Maybe, but with you together make me feel have height, I not feel lonely, like mom and dad always busy as obsession ghost, every day I'm reading, only myself, not other people. And I really relax myself, with you vacations I confident I will feel no pressure, little brother.

Danny: Thanks, Jazz. I was worry you will said no, i….

Jazz: If you want to going anywhere need anyone accompany, remembered tell me, I will, only not at school day or busy day.

Danny: Yes, Jazz.

Jazz: Now Danny back to you room, I want packing up.

Then Danny back to own room, face look so excited. Also Jazz is same.

Next day morning, Jazz and Danny prepare to airport, and they goodbye with mom, dad, Tucker and Sam.

Arrived to Detroit

Danny: Jazz, we arrived.

Jazz: Yes, Danny.

Tour guide coming, Jazz, Danny and tourist follow the tour guide.

Jazz: C'mon, Little Brother.

Danny: I'm coming.

Jazz and Danny were been so pleasure on this vacation, and Danny will asking Jazz for have courage and Jazz with Danny vacations feel no pressure.

THE END

\- Auto (Car) Show

\- Zoo

\- Museum

\- Ford Field

\- Comerica Park

\- Joe Louis Arena and more.


End file.
